Thirst is out There
by saiyuuki23
Summary: Scully felt that her time is come. She loves Mulder and she released that she can't wait any longer.
1. Chapter 1

His masculine scent hit her nostrils and after a while she released that her own heart started it's own rhythm – a feverish, rapidly one – just only because of him. She felt warmth from Mulder's body slowly wrapping her back. The thirst hit her abdomen and she knew that's too late. Too late for denying all of her feelings, too late for denying the truth. The truth that she is already and absolutely madly in love with him – her best friend, her FBI partner – plumping through her veins straight to her heart. She was a medical doctor. She understands pretty well all body reactions, and her own was pretty obvious right now.

She felt hot Mulder's breath brushing back of her neck. Dana was a smart lady - she noticed all of his thirsty gazes in her direction. She felt his eyes slowly moving from her eyes to her lips and back. She noticed that his chest is rapidly moving up and down and his hazelnut-green-ish pupils are much more dilated. One thought can't faded from her brain – it seems that he has feelings for her too. This idea always killing her and moving her inside of bubble glass. She was always afraid of hurting him so badly. She prefer to pretend, that's nothing had happened. She bit her lower lip, feeling something hard hammering into her thigh.

\- Scully… - she heard, feeling hot brush of his breath, brushing her neck. - I… - he started, but cut immediately in the middle of sentence. - I'm sorry… I…

She knew that tone of his voice too well. It was one damn moment. One minute, when she stopped to worry. I'll kiss him now, or never – she thought, turning back to him. His hot breath brush her mouth. Her blue eyes winded in surprise, when she noticed, that they are divided by millimeters.

Dana smiled and grabs his neck, standing on her tip-toes. She felt Mulder's thumb brushing over her cheek. She saw his eyes and his desire hit straight to her abdomen. Then all was like in the slow motion.

Their mouths met. Taste of his plush lips hit her heart. She welcomely opened her mouth for him. He didn't need wait for an invitation. She felt his tongue exploring her mouth and her tiny body was nearby to explode under the pressure of Mulder's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Text

Time passed, but these two completely forgot about the whole world. Their kiss changed from the soft, sweet one to the burning from exciting, feverish, deep mouth. Their tongues met and can't stop dance for dominance. Mulder's thumb brush pale, smooth cheek of his red-head partner. He pick her up, feeling immediately her answer. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He could easily feel her body's trembling under his touch. Her back thrust firmly into the wall. She felt Mulder's smiling through their kiss. His lips felt magical. She could taste coffee and saltiness from sunflower seeds. His velvet tongue licking her own – slowly, testing her, playing with her. She felt his manhood digging into her upper thigh. She can't stop it and the pleasurable sound came from her throat. Her thoughts came to one place – how perfectly his shaft would feel inside of her. Dana saw him naked so often. She was his doctor, but this time everything is going to be different, different between them. She would discover a side of Mulder - she just barely knew and this excited her even more. Oh boy, how insanely amazing he kissed her. She dreamed about their first time together so often. Her long fingers perfectly played with her swollen clit and incredibly wet folds, imagine Mulder's body on the top of her. She rode on him, she felt his hands on her body. She imagined how perfectly well he could fuck her. He could fuck her brain too. Erased her mind for a moment from all skeptic thoughts, from all worries. She needs him so badly and she was pretty sure that her black, lace panties is already soaked from her arousal.

Her another moan was everything for Mulder's ears. He knew that Scully deserves for better place. Not here. Not in their workplace, not in their basement office. His mind was already intoxicated by her. He could easily feel Scully's scent, which driving him more crazy. His broad hands starting slowly to movin' up. Her nicely knees, her thights, then suddenly he stopped – moaning hardly into their kiss. He felt soft, warm skin of Scully's thighs under his fingertips. He was pretty sure that his redhead FBI partner wore stockings today. Stocking with pretty black lace and this thought killed him. He felt blood bang hardly into his ears. It was his highly turn on. His mouth move on her neck. He kissed her there, hearing her higher breath.

\- Oh, Mulder, please! - escaped from her mouth.

He giggled.

\- No rain with sleeping bags needed? Am I that lucky? - he whisper in a lower, lusty voice, straight into her ear. Scully laughed.

\- You're lucky enough, Mulder. No sleeping bags. Just you and me. - she said, looking into his eyes. She could feel his burning desire for her.

\- Dana, are you sure? You want it? I meant are you sure you want me? - he asked quietly.

She smiled, when she heard her first name from Mulder's lips. This guy was so special. Even now, he just thought about her first.

\- I've never been so sure. Fox. I've always wanted you. - she answered, grabbing his neck. - What do you think to finish our work earlier today and…

Mulder closed her mouth with his kiss and he do it with all of his might. "Just you and me..." - he heard Scully's voice and he couldn't be happier. He just fell for his tiny, redhead partner from the very beginning.

It was already dark outside. First snowflakes started to falling from the cloudy sky. Mulder stopped his car in the front of Scully's place. Mulder didn't think much. He opened car's door for Scully, seeing her blue eyes, widened in surprise. He set car alarm, took her in his arms, lifted her up. Dana squealed quietly, but Mulder's lips found her full, wet mouth. These two were like matching puzzles. Scully embraced him at the waist, weaving her long fingers into her partner's thick, dark hair. Mulder bumped into the stairwell, embracing her tightly. Their lips were held in a fervent kiss without interrupting this magic for even a moment. Scully had no doubt. It was all natural. It felt all so good - she thought, when Mulder slipped his tongue deeper between her lips. When Mulder broke away from her mouth, her lips were torn in a plea gasp.

\- Don't stop, please. - he heard her voice, higher by an octave. He felt her tremble under his touch. Scully felt a wall behind her back.

\- I'm not going to stop, baby! - he whisper with a lower voice, straight into her ear, seeing red blush entering her cheeks, contrasting with her milky-white skin. She felt his eyes burning her skin. The heat of desire beating from his gaze struck straight into her abdomen. - Somebody has to open the door. - he added softly, kissing her lips again. Scully moaned into his lips, feeling that she was not long away from getting to know his partner's full potential. She didn't want to know what condition her panties were in. She just guessed Mulder would be full field. After all, her condition was begotten by his actions.

The couple fell into the apartment with a bang, slamming the door behind them.

\- Please. - ripped from her lips, when Mulder took care of her neck. He could easily feel her crazy pulse under his tongue. He sucked it in, hearing her moaning louder. Their eyes met. Scully's hot breath brush his lips. He couldn't take his eyes off her enlarged, lustful gaze. The blue of her gaze turned into a storm sea. The sound of her heels hitting the wooden panels ripped him out of admiration.

The broken kiss returned with all of its power. Scully stabbed her hips into his, feeling his hard masculinity perfectly brushing her center. The man's hands squeezed her full, shapely buttocks, then slide down. First the lace of her stockings, her hot thigh. Mulder kept his fingers on the damp lace of her panties.

\- God, baby! - he murmured, exploring her through her damp panties. - I think we have a little flood over there. - he added slyly.

He was delighted to hear her another moan. Their lips were divided by milimeters, when Scully whispered.

\- Please, Mulder... Please, Fox. - his hated name in her mouth sounded quite magical. - Take me to bed.

That was the sentence on what Fox Mulder was waiting for. If he died now, he'd be in complete seven heaven. Dana Scully - wanted him so madly. Time has stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

First her jacket hit wooden floor. Mulder kissed her soft, pale neck, unbuttoning slowly her white, collar shirt. The taste of her skin and scent of her perfume driving him even much more crazy. He wants her so badly. He always wanted her. His lips brushing her neckline.

\- Ohh God, Mulder! - came through her dry throat. He kissed her so damn well. She completely lost in the way he touches her. It felt so good, so right. Her partner, her best friend… Her newly found lover. This thought killed her, when he took of her shirt and carelessly threw it behind them. She couldn't remember if she felt in that way with another man. Her fingers started to unbuttoning his light-blue shirt. Their eyes met and she could feel his lust for her on her own skin. It was the most flame-ish gaze from her Mulder. She felt the soft mattress behind her back. She felt how his long, magic fingers unzipping her dark skirt. She moves her hips up helping him to take it off. Mulder just kneel in the end of her bed, staring at her pale body with huge awe.

\- God, you are so beautiful, Dana! - he whispered. His gaze brush her pale skin. She wore a black, lace bra with small ribbon between her breasts, similar panties and black stockings. Mulder couldn't be happier – she was his star, she was so perfect. Dana smiled so shyly, but she moved closer to him.

\- I want to see you. - she whispered soft. Her blue eyes were full of lust. Mulder lost in her gaze. She brushed his cheek, kissing him slowly. He answered her, feeling that she back to unbutton his shirt. She touches his neck, broad shoulders, moaning through their kiss. Under her fingertips his skin was warm, so welcoming. His masculine scent hit her again and she can't stop herself from that wonderful journey. She wants to building castles in the sky with him, only with him, with her Fox Mulder.

She threw his shirt behind them and pull him firmly on the top of her own body. He put himself on his elbows trying to not crush her tiny body. He heard her sweet laugh.

\- You felt so good, Mulder. - she said, smiling coquettishly. He smiled and then felt her lips on his own again. Their dance together started slowly.

"Just you and me… Together.

Forever."

Her bra fell on the end of mattress. Broad hands of Mulder brush her hard nipples. In the moonlight he noticed that her pale skin is decorated by wonderful golden freckles. Her hard rosy nipples contrasted with her milky-white skin. He felt Dana's fingers into his hair. He knew that he slowly building her orgasm. He felt how much her body is trembling under his touch. He leave her nipple with a pop, looking for her eyes. They were big, shiny, dark blue full of lust.

\- I need you, please. - she started to beg him.

\- Not yet, baby! - he whispered straight into her ear, then he kissed her ribs, then her flat stomach. He put his tongue inside the hole of her belly button, then he notice a little scar.

\- I had piercing there for a long time. - she said in a voice higher by an octave. Mulder shook his head in amazement.

\- You were a tiny rebel, baby? - he asked and added after a while. - Where else do you still have piercing?

His voice was low and sexy. She shivered at his touch. 

\- Ummm, yes. I had piercing in a few places, but I think you'll discover them perfectly by yourself. - she added coquettishly, then he kissed her hips. After a moment, his lips brushed the lace of her panties. The scent of her arousal hit his nostrils.

\- Are you saying that if I try, I'll discover everything? - he asked, running his tongue over the wet lace of her panties. Her moan was everything to Mulder's ears. - You're beautiful. - he added, slowly sliding the last clothing off her body. As he did, he kissed her thighs, then legs covered with stockings, and his hands uncovered the next path of her body. He slipped her panties from her toes, and in the front of his eyes appeared naked Dana Scully in all of her glory. Her red hair lay on pillow. Fiery blushes on the cheeks spoke of the state in which she was. Her lips, red from recent touch, reminded him of their last deep kiss. Her bright neck was adorned by a few red hickeys in the place, where her crazy pulse made his own rhythm. His gaze shifted down through her flat stomach, hips, to a moist, rosy place.

\- Oh wow, Dana! - he whispered, spreading her legs wider. After a moment he found her - wet, thirsty, open to him. His tongue circled over her swollen clitoris. He took her between his lips, sucking her harder. Scully screamed, digging her hips into his mouth. Her loud moan of pleasure was piercing his ears more and more often. Mulder had few women before, but only one – a tiny redhead lady was so open and so hungry for love.

\- God Fox. - He heard his hated name repeated over and over again, like a mantra. He couldn't stop licking her. He put his tongue inside her wet hole, slowly moving it in up and down. His broad hands pick up her hips. He felt how often she is trembling, moaning his name and calling him as a God. He smiled through his caress. Dana dig her nails into back of his neck, moaning hardly. - Fuck me, Mulll… der. Oh my God. Oh God, Fox. Don't stop.

Her first orgasm was so intense. She lay down on her pillow for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Mulder smiled shyly, when she grabs his belt, unbuckle it.

\- I want to see you. - she whispered, firmly taking off his trousers. His proudly erection standing through his dark boxers. Dana licked her full lower lip. - Take them off too. - she added, feeling how her cheeks went red again.

Dana looked at him fully naked in the moonlight. He had a little tan on his skin. His hazelnut-green eyes were full of desire. Mulder was a good-looking guy with his broad shoulders and beautiful arms. He needs to exercise a lot. - she thought and bit her lower lip again His abs were easily to see through his skin. She touched him there slowly, feeling the muscles tension under her fingertips, then she found him – fully hard, sweaty, ready for her.

\- You don't know how many times I imagined it. I imagined that I took all of you inside my mouth and lick you up and down in our office to blow your mind. - she whispered with a tone full of desire. He saw how she licked her lips and leaned to him closer. She closed her eyes and lick him first. She heard a tiny moan from his lips. He taste good, so damn good… - she thought, then take him inside her mouth. He tremble under her touch. He looked at her auburn hair and red, full lips slowly brushing over his shaft. It was hot! He imagined about it bloody knows how many times. He would love to joke about catholic ladies and how long them could pray on their knees, but from his mouth came only a loud, throaty moan. Dana was absolutely amazing.

\- B… Baby, please! - he whispered. - Please stop!

She stopped, meeting his eyes. Then they kissed deeply, feeling their own arousal in the tips of tongues. Their dance started in pure magic. His tan body was wrapped into smooth milky one. He needed to find her again – to taste her and blow her brain first.

\- Fuck me, Mulder. - she begged into his ear. His fingers found her and he smiled.

\- We have a little flood over there. - he added, grinning to her like a little boy, who found a perfect treasure. He put his fingers inside of her, seeing how her full lips open in amazingly beautiful moan. - You said, that you need it. And I can do a few things in the same time. - he added and kneel in the front of her. He licked her clit in the same time brushing her inner smile. He found her spot, because she started to trembling so madly. She cried his name and swear so badly. Dana in that time surprise him. She was the most beautiful creature, which he'd ever seen in his life. He felt how she tighten over his fingers, crying even more. Then her body stopped for a moment and she opened her eyes, breathing so hardly.

\- You are beautiful, baby. You are so amazing. - he whispered softly into her ear. She was his treasure – his everything. He noticed tears, slowly flowed through her reddish cheeks. He kissed them, feeling salty taste on his tongue. - Shhh… - he added, covering her tiny body by his broad one.

She'd never felt like this in her life. She felt pure, so good. Mulder did his magic and she cried like a crazy.

\- It was so good, Mulder. I… - she cut in the middle of sentence, looking for his eyes. He smiled shyly and then hug her tighter. - I want you to fuck me. - she added after a moment. Fox laughed and smiled in his boyish way. It was her Mulder. Her lover. Her everything.

They found each other in one, perfect movement of hips. She was so wet and open for him, she was in bloody need of feel him inside of her. His manhood had perfect size. She saw him naked so often, but in that way with full desire for her – first time. His size was above per and she already knew that he felt so perfect in her. She bit her lower lip, when he found her. He stopped, didn't want to hurt her.

\- You can move, Mulder. - she whispered. Dana Scully in that one moment was in heaven, slowly building her castles with him in the sky. He fill her and both moan so hardly. Mulder can't remember when he felt like that. Dana was so beautiful and felt so amazing. Their lips found their way and started their dance together. Bodies wrapped tightly found their own rhythm.

The room was filled with fast breaths, the words were cut in a halway losing their meaning, the requests were dying somewhere in their larynx, and mouths were ripped apart in an imploring moans. Their bodies formed a whole. They were the one. They were only them, woven together tightly, dispensing tension and building their way to the sky.

It wasn't sex, it was love-making - crossed through Scully's mind, when Mulder accelerated the movement of his hips, pushing in her with all of his might.

\- Fuck me, Mull... der! Don't stop. Please. Oh my Goood! It's so good. You feel so good. Don't stop.

He heard her divine voice, a higher octave just only for him. He felt her tiny body trembling more and more. He watched her reactions. He loved each of the golden freckles on her pale, smooth skin. She trembled harder, when he penetrated her deeper. He found her swollen clitoris, hearing her name repeated like an imploring mantra. Her body trembled violently and he heard a deep, amazingly moan from her full, sweet lips.

\- I love you, Mull… Fox. - he heard and after a while he came and filled her with his own hot liquid.

Time stopped. 

They were lying cuddled up, in the crumpled, damp bedding trying to catch their breath. Scully heard Mulder's heart slow down to its normal rhythm. She wrapped more tightly into his wide shoulder, breathing loudly.

\- Mulder? - she said quietly. He met her shiny gaze and smiled in his boyish way.

\- Yes? - he asked, grinning.

\- I… Ummm… I really meant it. - she whispered. His mind clearly remember when she moan that she loved him. He knew it and he feels same. He brush her cheek by him thumb and kiss her in delicate way.

\- You made me a whole person, Dana. - he added quietly, looking at her blue eyes, which enchanting him even more. - I love you. You are my touchstone. My soulmate, my best friend and my lover. - he added, wrapping her warm, naked body to his own. She squealed, brushing his jaw by her tiny fingers.

\- Just you and me. - she said quietly, feeling how her eyes filling with tears of joy. He loves her and he confess it in the most romantic way. - Just you and me. Forever. - she added quietly, kissing his lips.


End file.
